There's a reason it's the Forbidden Forest
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Why is Lucius Malfoy allowing Snape to run his hands through blond hair? Why is Neville sitting with Hermione between his legs? Draco and Ron? Huh! Oh, and then theres Harry and Remus Lupin in the Forbidden Forest. Full!Summary Inside!
1. Forbidden Forest and the Day After

**Welcome!**** I have done LucHar, SevHar, HarDra but never a RemHar. So, here it is! Remus is Moony at the beginning, and finds Harry, Hermione and Ron in the great hall, long after his transformation is complete. He hasn't taken wolfsbane, and is quite lethal to anyone who gets in the way of him and his cub, something Hermione doesn't realize. **

**I'll not say anymore, except I hope you enjoy and please, please review! It's my first attempt at a Werewolf!Remus and a Submissive!Harry. **

_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. If I did, Remus, Severus, Sirius and many others would not have died. Ginny would have. :D Enjoy!**

**October 30st, 1996; Hogwarts & Forbidden Forest**

Chapter: Moony's Cub

_[Moony-the-wolf; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Full moon. Year 6 for his cub, Harry]_

_Moony prowled around the forest, bathing in the moonlight. The scarce fur and his pointed ears gently ruffled in the slight breeze, his heightened senses making him even more dangerous; He could smell the fear of the residents, could hear the low murmurs of the teachers trying to soothe their frightened students. But he had only one goal this night: Harry Potter._

_As he lowered his upper half to the ground, his paws large circles with pointed claws digging into the dirt, he threw his elongated face backwards into the air and parted his snout to alert the forest to his hunt. His howl was heard and obeyed by the occupants, nobody quite sure where he would begin. Other werewolves of the Forbidden Forest howled in response, their pack Alpha-less and Cub-less. _

_Mooony, or Remus J. Lupin, had been turned by one Fenrir Greyback, a rouge Wolf himself. Man and beast were blood-thirsty, and had been for quite some time after the death of Fenrir's only blood-cub.*_

_He took off, his paws pounding against the ground as he began his hunt, taking in deep breathes to find his own cub, wanting to protect him and needing to find him. Only Moony was able, only Moony could keep his cub safe. In the present state of mind, Remus and Moony were in perfect agreement. Not even the boy's own godfather, Sirius Black, could keep him safe from the true horrors that were sure to be happening._

_He blanked out, for a time, until he suddenly found himself in the Great Hall, where three students were sitting at midnight. He let out another howl, to let it be known he had found his cub. _

_The only female, bushy hair and soft brown eyes, looked up and gasped, alerting the others who also looked up. The boy with red hair hastily took out a long wooden stick, as the girl whispered furiously to him. Moony didn't understand, nor did he attempt to. He simply walked closer, sniffing out his little cub. _

_Harry also took a step closer to the wolf, to his guardian. Moony wouldn't hurt him, he was sure. Only Moony, Remus and Harry knew the bond they shared. The girl reached out to grab at Harry's sleeve, a mistake on her part. It caused the werewolf to growl and he raced forward, putting himself between the other two and his precious cub._

"_Hermione! Stop! Moony won't hurt me!" His cub whispered angrily, placing a soothing hand on the wolf's back. _

_Hermione…so, this was the girl's name..ah, yes..Moony remembered teaching her in his cub's third year at Hogwarts. Clever girl, very smart. But not smart enough to not stand between a werewolf and his cub._

"_H-harry, Remus isn't in his right mind!" The bushy-haired girl suddenly yelled. Moony, at the shrilly tone of her voice, snapped his jaws in her direction, making her and her companion shrink back in fear, rightly cowed._

"_Hermione, Moony's in charge; of course he isn't in his right mind. But Moony will do anything to protect his cub. That's __**me**__!" Harry said softly, earning an approving look from the werewolf, "Moony sees me as his cub, therefore, takes it as his duty to protect me. Where do you think I've disappeared off to for the last several Full moons, Hermione? Moony only wants to protect me, and I wasn't there to meet him at the usual time this evening." Harry explained, turning to watch behind them as three shadowy figures appeared. _

"_-in is in his wolf form, Headmaster, surely-" came Snape's voice, a sound whisper that echoed throughout the hall._

"_Harry will be fine with him, Severus; Remus' wolf recognizes him as his cub, and therefore, will only be looking to protect him. I gave Harry my approval to be with Remus on the full moon," Dumbledore's voice interrupted, only to have McGonagall's voice break in as well._

"_But, surely Albus, Potter is not safe with him!"_

"_Harry is perfectly safe, Minerva, Severus. Right now, let us go save the poor souls that have managed to be caught in Harry's precense." Dumbledore chuckled after this, and all three adults rounded the corner into the great hall._

_Snape's onyx eyes opened at the sight of Moony leering over the two Gryffindor's, while Harry was in the wolf's protective embrace. McGonagall huffed, crossing her arms over her full bosom, as Dumbledore only chuckled again warmly and gesture to the wolf to back away._

_Moony was quite hesitant to obey, wanting to snap at the two children for trying to stop his cub from moving to safety. A soft whine escaped him as he backed off as asked, causing his pup to stumble as well. At this, he noticed the black-haired man's snort of amusement, and growled lowly in his chest. _

_Quickly, Severus noticed his own stupid mistake. He had insulted the wolf's cub._

_Harry, thankfully, took control of the situation, and brought his hands up to rest on Remus' shoulders, making the wolf look down at him._

"_Shh, Moony. I am find, he hasn't harmed me. He hasn't done anything wrong," Harry murmured softly, snuggling into the wolf's chest._

_Hasn't harmed? HASN'T HARMED? Moony was angered, he knew what the man had done to his cub, had said to his cub. Only being snuggled by his cub deterred the wolf from attack the greasy-haired man where he stood. _

_The old man silently ushered the two other's from the hall, leaving a stunned cat animagus and a grumbling Potions Master to quickly follow. The Gryffindor Head of House took hold of Snape's robes and tugged him along after her, calling back at her surrogate grandson that he had best explain when the morning came._

_Harry only laughed as a result, and allowed Moony to cradle him close as he then escaped the large ancient building to his nest in the Forest. _

_For the entire night, Moony hunted, leaving Harry in the relative safety of the adoptive pack of wolves. Just as morning rose, Moony-the-wolf came lumbering back with a dead thestral. He, still a wolf, couldn't understand as his cub snorted in disdain, before he rose and moved to clean off Moony's face. Another forty-five minutes, and Moony was slowly morphing in Remus Lupin, who lay on the ground weakly and just-barely conscious. _

_Transfiguring the extra clothes Harry always had stashed on him, he resized them and then carefully dressed the man, lifting himself up on his tip-toes to press soft, rose-like lips against the scarred cheek of Remus Lupin._

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked the next morning. He had just walked through the entrance to the Great Hall when she had spotted him, a disbelieving look on her pale features. Remus had, as always, brightened when Harry entered, and he had shot the man a look full of love and trust. Ron, disgruntled as he was, snorted at his best friend's behaviour and pulled her back into her seat.

Even Slytherin students were looking at him oddly, but he didn't care. As he sank into his spot next to his bushy-haired friend, he only chuckled and began filling his plate.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you snuck out on the full moon to see Remus?" Ron, surprisingly NOT Hermione, asked him lowly.

"Remus and Dumbledore said it probably wasn't the best idea, Ron. And Hermione, before you ask, I had Madam Pomfrey check me out as soon as I brought Remus back inside. Not a mark on me, unless you count my scar," Harry answered quietly, "Last night was pretty quiet, guys. Remus hunted, left me in the care of the other werewolves in the forest. He went and asked earlier yesterday and they agreed to watch me while he hunted."

Hermione gave a shrilly cry, just as Hedwig came flying down out of nowhere. She led the group of over at least two hundred birds, each carrying something. Hedwig had brought him a pouch of gold from his vault at Gringotts, a cake from Hagrid, a red howler from someone unknown, and an official letter from Gringotts. He started with the Howler, wincing as he, and the rest of the hall, recognized the voice from his second year.

"**HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE GRYFFINDOR DORMITORIES AFTER HOURS TO RUN AROUND WITH **_**WEREWOLVES!**_** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD THINK, NOT LOOKING OUT FOR YOUR HEALTH! OF ALL THE DANGEROUS STUNTS YOU COULD HAVE PULLED, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST OF THEM ALL! REMUS LUPIN IS A FULLY GROWN MAN, I'M QUITE SURE HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"** the voice finally died down, and it automatically ripped itself into shreds before each piece floated down towards the table in front of his plate. A snicker at the Slytherin table brought him back to reality, though tears pricked quickly at his emerald-coloured eyes. He stood abruptly and ran from the hall, leaving his letters with his friends.

At the head table, Remus was angered that Molly Weasley would yell at his cub like that. He looked pointedly at the headmaster for permission, before he also stood and exited the hall after his cub.

He didn't have to look long, he found Harry in the Astronomy tower, sitting with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He knelt behind the boy, and pulled Harry back against his firm chest, his own arms wrapping around Harry's shoulders as his head came to rest with his chin on top of Harry's ruffled black hair.

"Cub, Molly means well, it's just-"

"I know she means well, Moony, I just wish she hadn't brought my mum or dad up," Harry replied softly, tilting his head to look at Remus, "She's not my mum. Even if she were, she has to know dad used to romp around with you night on the full," he rubbed absently at his eyes, "I've got another 10 months before I'm seventeen. I just _wish_ she'd stop treating me like a kid!"

Remus only chuckled softly, the warm breath upsetting Harry's hair, "I know, cub. I know you're upset with how she's treating you. But you know she only does it out of love for you, Harry. She sees you as a surrogate son, and the man who will marry her daughter one day."

Harry sighed, leaning back into Remus' arms, "Remus, I won't marry Ginny. And Ginny understands. I'm gay. I can't marry her and be happy. I just can't, Remus." He whispered softly, letting go of his knees. He then turned in the tawny-haired man's arms and buried his now free-flowing tear-stained face in Remus's shoulder. In silence, Remus cursed Molly for having made his cub cry.

Later, after thirty minutes of sitting there, consoling each other, they made their back to Remus' office, where they sat before class started.

Harry moved through his day, unable to wait for the next full moon.

**I really hope you guys liked it :D**

**Just so we're clear, here are the warnings.**

**Warnings: **_Mpreg, RemHar, SevLuc, RonDra and HerNev. Also, there is DomSub mentions, but no BDSM or anything of the sort. This might be a little OOC and Non-Cannon, but can you blame me? _

**As stated, please R&R. :D :D**

**Oh, I need a Beta, too. :D :D Official or Unofficial. :D :D**


	2. DADA and Afterwards

**I updated earlier but was so excited after reading the two reviews, I couldn't wait! :D :D**

**Thanks to Tj for his opinion on the RL/HP stories! Not enough of them! Lol.**

**Naj12, I definitely plan on updating as often and as soon as I can! :D :D Thanks for reading the SevHar and I honestly can't wait to know what other readers think! :D :D**

**I baited them on another story with cookies from Luc but I think I'll bait 'em using Draco and Severus this time! :D :D Hehe!**

[**Hogwarts, November 14th, 1994**]

Harry walked between Hermione and Ron, the other two parts of the 'trio' bickering as always, when a soft, silky voice stopped them cold in their tracks.

"And just where do you three think you are going, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger?" Snape's voice floated to their ears. Luckily, Remus was a few feet behind them and spoke up, saving Harry and the others from Snape's pointless rant.

"Ah, they're heading to my class, Severus. Please do excuse them, won't you? We're already late as it is."

Snape snorted in disdain, and spun on his heel to stalk back to the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him. Remus only shook his head at the other wizard, before turning to smile at the young students who gaped at him.

"_What's_ crawled up his arse and died?" Ron exclaimed quietly in a whisper, hoping to avoid Remus' wrath. Harry bit back a smile as Hermione picked up again on Ron's rudeness, the three friends following their professor.

**(Note: Just so you know, there is no Slughorn in this story. XD Remus has been invited back to teach DADA, and Snape is still Potions Master. :D On with the story!)**

When they reached the classroom, the Slytherins snorted and Malfoy, the bane of Harry's exsistance, waited until Remus had begun the lesson to slip his 'partner' a note. Harry only glanced at him before he slipped it into his pocket, to wait until after class to go to Remus.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what this creature is?" Remus' voice broke through Harry's thoughts, and not-so-soon afterwards, Hermione was called. **This**, being a scaly-looking dragon-like creature with the ability to speak inside a person's mind. Once gaining the human's thoughts, they began to attack mentally, which left one in capitated physically. They were rare, only about sixty left in the world.

"They are Jaxpert antchigos, Professor," Hermione called out, "They attack one's thoughts, leaving the attackee quite un-capable of protecting one's self from physical harm. Moreover, there are only about fifty or more left in the world. Not even a fourth of those are left in the _Wizarding World_." She finished, looking quite pleased. Remus was pleased, as well.

Soon enough, the lesson ended and Harry made his way up to the front of the room, where Remus gave him a look.

"Shouldn't you be headed to dinner, Harry?" He inquired softly. He knew his cub didn't get enough to eat back at his aunt and uncles house, and he was determined to stop that behaviour at Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes Remus. But Malfoy slipped me something at the beginning of the class. I thought you ought to see what he's written." Harry replied, slipping his hand into his pocket and withdrawing only to hold a small folded up square of paper between his fingers. He handed it over without question.

Remus unfolded it, only to growl deeply at the contents, "You haven't looked at this?"

"No, Remus," Harry's dark head shook.

"Alright, then. Go on up to dinner and I'll meet you afterwards in my office, alright, cub?" Remus didn't give him a chance to reply, he was already storming out to find Snape.

When he did find Snape, it was in his own office, clearing away the Wolfsbane potion for Remus for the full moon of November.

"Lupin," Snape greeted, without even glancing up. Remus growled, his usually amber eyes darkening as his wolf threatened to take over. He could already feel his nails trying to elongate into claws.

"Malfoy slipped Harry a note today, Severus," his usually kind tone took on a rough, husky note, as he thrust the paper under the Potion Masters head, "I'd advise you to take care of it. Soon." Dropping the note, Remus clenched his hands, and made to walk from the room, when Snape's voice rang out in his ears.

"Draco will be taken care of, Wolf. I promise," Snape answered, his own silky voice becoming hard, unbelieving his godson could do something so horrific. Horrific, being Remus in his wolf form pinning Harry down to copulate with the boy. The drawing was, sadly animated, and Snape was disgusted with hid godson.

There was nothing Remus wanted more than to strangle the Malfoy boy as he strode into the Great Hall. He passed by the Gryffindor table, ignoring the pleading look on Harry's face as he pounded his feet on the ground. He soon found his spot at the head table, Snape following soon after. They reached their seats at the same time, not even looking at each other.

Dumbledore stood at the end of Dinner and, with Minerva's help, guided all attention to himself.

"Now that you have all had the opportunity to eat something, I do believe it is time to speak on important matters. During the full moon, no detentions are to be served outside of the Castle, and all students (fifth years and above) to the Great Hall on Sunday afternoons. Details for this will be listed on the noticeboards beside each Prefect Dormitory. Quidditch captains are as follows: Harry Potter for Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, Terry Boot for Ravenclaw, and Hannah Mades for Hufflepuff. Thank you. Head boy and girl, please meet me up at my office in one half hour."

Harry, minus Ron and Hermione, made his way to Remus' office, where he heard a fierce argument taking place. It sounded like the werewolf was arguing with his godfather Sirius.

He tentatively knocked, and opened the door to find Remus ending a firecall to Sirius rather quickly.

Remus brushed his palms against his thighs, and smiled at Harry as he stood, "Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good, Remus. Was that Sirius?"

"Yes, though I'm afraid he's not doing so well at the moment. He's sick, and I remember when we were in our fourth year. He complained so much, Minerva kicked him out of her class and took forty points to give him something to complain about!" Remus chuckled softly, padded quietly to sit in his chair behind his desk.

"That sounds like something he would do," Harry said, sitting in front of the desk, "Sir, what did Professor Snape say about the note Malfoy did?"

"He'll be taking care of it, Harry. Don't worry too much."

After awhile, Remus noted the time and sent Harry off to bed, before silently brooding about the quiet, shy boy he knew to be Harry Potter.

The man thought back to Harry's third year, when he had first met the boy. Quiet, gentle, with explosive anger. A chuckle made itself known as he sipped at his tea, thinking back. Even back then, when Moony had taken over that night, Harry had been fiercely loyal to Sirius.

Now, of course, Harry was loyal for a whole different reason.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating again soon! :D :D I'm also thinking of a new story Idea for Draco/Harry and I am starting to get it down on paper.**

**More reviews, get cookies made by Lucius and I! :D :D :D**

**Pansy Parkinson makes an appearance next chapter! BE READY! Tehe! :D :D**

**Thanks for keeping with the story, everyone!**


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
